Rockers & Writers-Another Point of View
by justdancer1234
Summary: The series of Austin and Ally in one big story! Please read! I promise that you will 110 percent might like it maybe. rated K for (one or two) Kiss scene(s)! Still in progress, gets better as it reaches the end. -justdancer1234
1. Waking up to the sound of lawnmowers?

**Ok, just to let you know, this story was originaly ment for my austin and ally fan club show. Later I had the idea to publish this into Fanfiction. so changing it from script to story was a little hard, so please don't correct me. if there's one thing I can't stand, It's being corrected. plus, I'm adding chapters when before my paper was just one long story. so read and review as they say whoever they are. Enjoy! btw, this is my first fanfiction. Dez might be a little out of charecter.**

**this chapter might be short, but more will come really quick!**

**chapter 1, waking up to the sound of...lawnmowers?**

"hm? oh. wh-what?! 7:30?! stupid neighbors." Austin moon, another regular teanage guy with hopes and dreams of becoming a rockstar wakes up early from the sound of his neighbors mowing thiere front lawn. As Austin goes to close his window, His phone alerts him of a calender reminder. " Oh yeah! I have to meet Dez at the food court to talk about the music video." He being in boxers and a wifebeater, puts on some jeans and his signature plaid jacket. goes into the kitchen and grabs his favrote; panckakes; He's allredy late, so he grabs them to go. His parents Mike and Mimi moon are attending a matress convention downtown. He grabs his car keys and heads to Miami Mall Food Court.

At the food court3

"Where were you" asked Dez, Austin's red hed friend. "I have been waiting here for a whole ten minutes! "Sorry Dez, I was stuck in traffic by a train." answered Austin. "I would have been here earlier, but you know I'm not a morning person." " well, whatever." said Dez, "let's just go to Sonic Boom allredy!" "wait," said Austin, "Sonic Boom? The same Sonic Boom that Ally Dawson works at?" "How many Sonic Booms do you know?" Asked Dez. "I'm fine with the music video being at Sonic Boom," said Austin. "I just can't face Ally without blushing or stuttering my words. I mean, I'm Austin Moon! I NEVER get nerveous!" "Well too bad!" said Dez, " We did all the stores in the mall besides Sonic Boom! You kept putting it off and making up lame excuses, but I don't care! I'm your director, so that makes me in charge of where we shoot the video!" "Dez!" Said Austin. "Sorry" said dez more calmly, "Director's stress. now you know what happens when you make a director mad. Can we go?" "Fine." Answered Austin. "maby she's not working today." "that's the spirit!" Said Dez giving Austin a big smile and two thumbs up.


	2. At Sonic Boom

**This is the next chapter! I still have no idea if this is going to be one big story with chapters, or if i'm not going to do it right and there are going to be like 10 seprate parts. idk what's going to happen, but right now i'm worried that this isn't going to turn out right. don't own austin and ally. r&r, and other stuf. here's chapter (or part) two! enjoy!**

Chapter 2, At sonic boom

"Thanks for shopping at sonic change, here's your boom." said Ally Dawson tiredly. The customer that she kinda helped find the trumpets, (even though he wanted headphones) just left as her Best friend, Trish De La Rosa came in the doorway and striked her "Trish Pose" with her arms out oppisit of eachother. "Guess who got a job at Cupcake City?" Said trish. "Hi trish" Said Ally, trying to muffle a yawn. "what's wrong?" the latina asked "you look tired." "I was up half the night last night working on my song." answerd Ally. "How's It going?" asked Trish "it' s almost done! what's in the box?" Asked Ally, a little more awaken than before, but her face still had that tired expression. "oh, this?" Trish said while holding up a takeout box, "It's for you. They give us all the rejects." "mmmmm!" said ally, "this is so good! why would they call it a reject?" "That one I dropped on the floor." answered Trish with a smug look on her face. Even though Ally is her best friend, She can still be a little mean in a friendly way. Right? "ewwww!' groaned Ally, as she spit out what was in her mouth. she wasn't to disapointed. there was no eating in the store anyway. Before Ally started nagging at Trish about how mean that was, She decided to make up an excuse. "I have to go. My Ten minute break started two hours ago. _it wasn't a lie."_ Trish thought to herself.

After Trish left, Ally went to go help a customer. while her back was turned, Austin and Dez walk past to the drumset. Austin starts playing drums while ally goes to help a customer.

"I'm sorry, sir but there's a strict store policy that only Sonic Boom employees can take items off the you go! um-excuse me a moment!" Said Ally. she walks over to Austin and Dez. "What do you think you're doing?" asked ally. "Let me handle this" Said Dez to Austin. "Mam' wer'e filming a music video" "Did you not see the PLEASE DO NOT PLAY THE DRUMS sign?" asked Ally. "uh...um...it-it's okay! i'm an awesome drummer!" stutterd Austin. "I can see that. And are those corndogs?" said Ally. "There's no eating in the store." "You really think that i'm good at playing drums?" asked Austin while chewing on a bite of corndog that he just took. "well, you kinda said that yourself, but yeah!" Answered Ally. Then Dez and Austin did thier fameous handshake that they've been doing since the first grade. "What Up!" they said while fist-pumping it ended with thier thumbs, pointer, and middle fingers pointed up at the "Up" part. "Anyway" said ally. "I'm Ally Dawson. who are you?" "I'm Dez, nice to meet you." Dez said in a calm kinda romanticish way. "Um...hi. Dez. Nice to meet you too, but I was mainly talking to him." She said while pointing at Austin. "Oh...uh...i'm Austin! Austin Moon!" said a mildly red Austin. "Well, nice to meet you, Austin, Dez, But my shift is over, so i'll just go up to the practace room and work on my song." "you write songs?'' asked Austin. "yeah. It's not finished yet." said Ally "I still have to figure out the last ten piano chords." "You need help with Piano chords?'' asked Austin, eager to spend more time with Ally, "I'm really good with piano chords. maby I could help you!" "Actually, that could really help me. come on! the music room is right upstairs.

As Austin Follows Ally upstairs, he turns around at the first platform and faces Dez to do a silent "YES!" followed by a fist pump. Dez gives him his usual big smile and two thumbs up.

realizing that she no longer heard footsteps behind her asked "You coming?" "oh. ye-Yeah." answered Austin.

**That was chapter\part 2! hoped you like it so far, some parts might be stolen from various episodes, some might sound fammilar but I changed them a little. as you saw in chapter 1, Austin knows who ally is, and has a Huge crush on her. while in the show, he has never meet her untill he first got in trouble. coming with more very soon!**


	3. First song and First date?

**well, this is chapter 3! just more words, piriods, and quotation marks to me. mostly because i'm the writer. to you another fun chapter! too many hours of writing! third chapter for now, and hoping for readers&Reviewers! I do not own austin and ally, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 First song and...First date?**

"ok" said ally as she sits down on the piano bench "this is what I have so far."

**slow chorus of Double Take**

You want to know, know, know, my name, name, name. you want the girl, girl, girl, with the game, game, game, and when I look, look, look, your way, way, way, I'm gonna make, make, make, you do a double take.

"so what did you think?" asked ally looking up from her music book. "It was great! "but, if you want it to sound better, you could change it to a more upbeat rythym!" said Austin, followed by singing the same chorus with a more upbeat rythym. when he was done singing it, Ally gave him a round of applause along with a beaming smile. "That could work!" said ally "let's try it together." "t-together?" said Austin "Yeah. i can play the piano and you can sing." said ally. she presses a button on the mic. "what are you doing" asked austin. "if youre gonna sing it, why not record it!" answered Ally

**fast version of Double Take Full version**

Flip a swich. Turn on the ligtning. get it right. show 'em how it's done. Free it up. no matter how you dress that song girl you know you got a number one. go with it. you got 'em where you want 'em. Drop the beat they need to hear your sound, Play it up. It's coming down to you right now.

Chorus: They wanna know, know, know, your name, name, name, they want the girl, girl, girl, with the game, game, game, and when they look, look, look, your way, way, way, your gonna make, make, make, 'em do a double take.

Make 'em do a double take.

yeah. yeah.

This could be an overnight sensation. you and me tearing up the floor. let it go. this part is up to you right now!

Chorus:**(1)**

"that was amazing!" said austin. and without thinking, "you sing like an angle!" "concidering the fact that we just met, that was a little creepy." said ally. "but also kinda sweet." "you are really talented." said austin. "you should preform with me sometime like we just did." "I could never do that." said ally. "I have horible stage fright." "But you're so! and!...It needs to be known around the world somehow!" Said Austin with that "look" in his eyes that means "we'll find a way somehow!" "No. I just can't. said ally "whenever I go onstage, I freeze. then I get really itchy. then everyone laugs at me." "that actually happened to you before?" asked Austin with a sound of protection in his voice. ''not really" answered Ally "I've never been onstage to find out." "oh. said Austin "wait!" "oh no. not an austin plan." said ally with a tone of jokeing in her voice. "concidering we just met, that was kinda creepy." said Austin. "Sorry." said Ally muffleing a giggle. "so what's the plan?" "Well, Your'e an amazing songwriter who has stage fright, and i'm a preformer who loves being on stage." started Austin "And I can't write any good songs, **(2) **so, you can be my songwriter, and I can preform the songs you write for me! we're a great team!" **(3) ** "you really think we make a great team?" asked Ally "Yes. yes I do."**(4) **answered Austin, blushing a little while looking into her big brown eyes. "Awwwwww! how sweet!" Said Ally as she huged Austin. "So." said Austin "you'll be my partner?" "yes. I'll be you're partner!" said ally, excited to be spending more time with austin. _"wait." _thought Ally_ "Why would i be excited to be spending more time with him? I don't like, like him. do i?" _Then Austin interrupted her thoughts. "so, Dez and I were gonna head out to Mini's for pizza later. Wanna come?" "well, I have never ate there so shure!" "great. see you there!" said austin.

**(1) the chorus just repeats it'self like four times over. I wasn't about to type all that out.**

**(2) that is proved in many episodes including an upcoming episode: Boy Songs & Badges. you'll see!**

**(3) I know it's "we're a perfect match!" but i thought that this sounded sweeter.**

**(4) from Phineas and ferb episode one when the guy asked Phineas if he was a little to young to...blah blah blah.**

**Well that was chapter 3, You won't see chapter 4 untill monday because i'm going camping for the weekend! yay! first time out this year. going out to tornado country. Wish me good luck! And if you don't get another chapter sometime next week, then i probably died in a twister. jk. thanks for reading!**


	4. The unofficial Date

Hello Readers! Sorry if i didn't update right on monday, but If you actually read the bold print **on chapter 3, then you would know that I went camping for the weekend. Now i'm really tired writing this even though it's early noon. so read and review, I do not own any familiar subject in this story, and other stuff. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 The Unafficial Date**

As Austin made his way down the stairs, he saw Dez looking at his phone with a look of thought on his face. "Dez?" said Austin, "Whatssup?" "I just got a text from my Mom saying that My grandpa is coming for a visit. She wants me to be there." Said Dez. "It doesn't look like I can make it for lunch." "Oh. It's ok. Ally Dawson will be there." Austin accidently blurted out. "Woah!" Said Dez, surrprised at what his best friend said. "you asked Ally out on a date?!" "No, not really, cuz I told her that you'll be there." Replied Austin. "Wait! you're not coming! I guess it kinda _is_ an unofficial **(1)** date. well, I have to go now." "_awe! Austin has a girlfriend! kinda." _Dez thought to himself jokingly as he watched his best bud run out the doors.

**At Mini's. yay! Austin's POV.**

"Ok. just tell her that Dez couldn't make it." I thougt to myself. Yeah. It isn't really liying. She does like honesty." "Hi Austin! Ally greeted me. "where's Dez?" "oh...um...He couldn't make it." I said. "His grandpa is in town and his mom wanted him to be home." "oh. Ok! well, I'm going to go order for us now." Ally said. "just be shure to order more than one." I told her. "why?" she said with her beutiful smile. "It's called mini's for a reason." I said jokeingly. "Oh. Ok." She replied with a Laugh. _"she has the most goregous smile. and the cutest laugh. Her hair smells like strawberries, and she's just overall the sweetest girl i've ever meet. for some odd reason I just want to kiss her allready! but I can't. she just thinks that I'm eating out with her as a friend. Right?"_ I thought to myself, as she went to order. I just couldn't stop stairing at her. Then her familiar beutiful voice snaped me out of my thoughts. "Ok, I got us A big party plate with miniature pickles on the side. cuz, come on! who doesn't like pickles!" She said. I went to reach my hand twards the pickles, untill she slapped my hand playfully. "don't touch my pickles!" she said with a laugh. so I went for a Pizza instead. "I'm More of a Pancake and Pizza guy anyway." I said. "You like Pancakes?" she said. "I love pickles!" "I've noticed." I said while looking at the bowl that used to have pickles in it, but now all it held was a puddle of pickle juce. We burst out laughing together. Then I sighed happily. I just love her laugh. After that, we just joked and talked about random stuff while we finnished our lunch. "I have to go." Ally said after awhile. "My dad just texted me." "Okay." I said. "see you later!" "how about tomorow at noon in the practace room?" She suggested. ''yeah! that works out great!" i told her. "see you then!"

**(1) I have no idea how to spell it. this is just a guess.**

**so this is chapter four, I never really did POVs before, and the hair smelling like shampoo, I "borrowed" that from another fanfiction story; Ally Dawson's secret. I didn't write it, but it is ah-mazing! it even comes with a seequil; Bella Dawson's secret. I think you will love it, and thanks for reading! more will come soon!**


	5. Talk About the Date

**This is chapter five allready! Chapter six might come a little slower cuz that's when I got writers block in the rough draft, so It might take me awhile to update. Thanks for all the reviews, even if i didn't get many, It still makes my day when someone gives me a good review. speaking of reviews, read and review as they say, and I do not own any familiar subject in my story, and Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter five, talk about the date. Ally's POV**

As I walked into my family store, I saw my dad cleaning a chello. "Hi dad!" I greeted. My father, Lester Dawson turned around, and welcomed me into his arms. He's a hugger, and being his only child, He hugs me a lot. "Hi sweetie. Where'd you go on your break?" "To Mini's with a friend." I told him. It wasn't a lie really, Austin Is a friend. But I just didn't really want my dad to know that I went with him. He is really protective of me and If i told him I ate lunch with a boy, He Might overreact a little. "Mini's?" my Dad started "That place with the freakishly small pizza?" "the one and only." I replied. "Well I'm glad you're back." my dad told me. "things have been busy today." "there's no one here" I pointed out. "Well, it's not rush hour anymore." he replied. "I can take over if you want" i said, being the nice helpful person I am. "well, if you insist!" my dad said. As walked out the door, my best friend Trish walked in. "Hi Mr. Dawson! Bye Mr. Dawson!" said Trish. Then she struck her familiar pose. "Guess who got a job at the store that sells magic stuff!" she said sing-songly. "I don't know what it's actually called." "what happened to your job at Cupcake City?" I asked. "well, aparently, your'e not supposed to lick the extra frosting off the cupcake." she replied. "I mean, who made up that rule anyway, It's not like anyone follows it." "I'm pretty shure that you're the only one that dosen't follow it.'' I told her. "true." agreed Trish. "so, how'd you're date go?" "date?" I asked, confused. "What date?" "You know the date that you and that one really cute guy with the blonde hair and the plaid jacket..." she started out, before I interrupted her. "oh! Austin? he's just a friend that I met today. how did you know that we went out on a date-I mean ate lunch as friends anyway?" I asked her. "yeah cuz I pay attention to the customers." she said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm Pretty shure that "just friends" don't stare into eachothers eyes hypnotized with eachother." "you noticed?" I said with a little bit of disapointment in my voice. "yup." my latina friend replied. ''Do you Like him?" "Whaaaaaaaaat?!" I said. I didn't want a lot of people finding out about my crushes. It's kinda personal. Hope I didn't make it too obvious. "Ally!" Trish said. I have a feeling that she found out. "Yes? No? I don't know! I'm confused!" I said. I really was confused. He's a great frind, but I don't think he likes me the same way. Does he? "well, I'm not confused." Trish said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I know that you like him." "how can you tell?" I tested her. "The Whaaaaaat? kinda gave it away." She said "What do you like about him anyway?" "He's such a sweetheart." I said finaly letting go my feelings for him. "whenever i'm around him, it just makes me feel that no one, can make me feel the way I do when I'm with Austin." "i Knew it!" Trish said with a look in her eyes that you can't really describe. "you're in love with Austin!" "maby I am!" I said thoughtfully.

**I'm just so excited to start on chapter six, it might be a little short, but that just means a longer chapter seven! hope you guys enjoyed it! but now I'm going to take a break from writing and watch some Shake It Up! bye! more coming soon!**


	6. The First Team Austin Meeting!

**on chapter 1, in bold print, you might read that this was originaly ment for my a&a fan club that i never had. one of my Crazy friends wanted me to lie cuz no one I knew waz gonna be reading this. i was all like, my friends will! i wanna tell my friends about my story! but she kinda forced me to write it, and now when i try changing it, it won't save for some dumb reason. So anyway, This is chapter six! read and review, I do not own any familiar subject in my story, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter six, The first team Austin meeting!**

"Come in!" sings Ally, after hearing a knock on the music room door. "hi Ally!" said austin, blushing a little at the sight of his crush. ''i'm ready for the meeting!" ''Great, but before we start, I have to tell you that-" started Ally, but before she could finish, Dez Interrupted, sounding as he was standing in the shop part of the store. "Austin! I got your'e text!" Dez shouted. "Why do you want me to eat sally butter?" obvously, Austin used autocorrect. he ment to say "Meet Ally better."

"What's he doing here?" asked Ally, pointing towards the door. "I invited him, because you never really got a good chance to meet him." Austin replied. "Move you wierd freckled rainbow!" Shouted a distanced Trish. "Ally! i'm here!" "I invited Trish." Ally said as to finish her earlier sentince.

"Hi Ally! Hi Austin!" Trish said when she made it to the music room. "Ally told me so much about you, Austin!" "really! she talked about me?" Austin asked egarly. "yup." Trish replied. "She wouldn't stop blabering on and on and-" but Ally Interrupted her. "TRISH!" "Sorry Ally." "Ok! I'm here!" Said Dez, finaly making it to the meeting. "What took you so long to get up here?" asked Austin. ''Someone" said Dez in a sarcastic tone, looking at Trish. "pushed me down the stairs!" "hm...I wonder who would do that?" Trish replied with an equily sarcastic way that made Ally try not to laugh, wich just led to her giggles that Austin loves. "I don't know!" said Dez "I'm adorible!" He sang the word adorible while putting his fingertips on his chin like a pagent queen and tilting his head a little whle smileing widely. That just leads to Trish rolling her eyes at him. "Well nice to see you again Dez!" said Ally. "_sort of." _she thought to herself. "You Too!" Said Dez in his normal happy way.

"So, lets get this meeting started!" said ally as she reaches for her gavel. she gavels multiple times. "Boy oh Boy do I love gaveling!" "Another wonder fun fact about you." says Austin. "Really?" said Trish "you think that's a fun fact?" "Ok!" Said Ally, interrupting Austin and Trish's conversation. "Austin, this is Trish, Trish, this is Dez, Dez, I am Ally, and everyone, this is Pixie!** (1) **"Pixie?" Asked Trish with a confused look on her face. "Yup!" replied Ally. "Come here, Pixie! C'mon girl! c'mon!" "Awwwww! she's so cute!" said Trish. "I'm alergic to cats!" said Dez, while scooting away from Pixie. "Pixie's a dog." Said Ally. "well, feel stupid." said Dez as Trish rolled her eyes at him. again. "anyway" said Ally to break the awkward nonsense. "Let's talk about what we came here for. "About the song?" Asked Trish "About getting to know eachother better?'' asked Austin "about being alergic to cats?" Asked Dez "Yes, yes, and no, Dez." Said Ally. "But the main thing is about Austin's first big music video!" "and the group!" added Austin. "Group?" Asked Trish "What group?" "Austin and I have been thinking of starting a group." said Ally. "Yeah." Said Austin "Ally can be the songwriter, Dez can be the video director, Trish can be the maneger, and I can be the preformer." "Wait," Said Trish "I'm the maneger?" "yeah.'' Said Ally. "So that means that I'm in charge of the group?" "Yes." said Ally "I'm a little scared now, but yes." "I even have control over that red-headed rainbow over there?" Trish asked, getting really excited now. "His name Is Dez, but yes." answered ally. "SWEET!" Trish screamed so loud that she made everyone's eardrums pop. not litarally. "I have never seen you excited about a job before, Trish." said ally. "That's because, now I'm my own boss!" Said Trish, super excited now. seeing Trish smileing was a first for Dez. It seemed different to him. Like a whole other world. Trish, on the other hand sees Dez looking at her and tries to hide her smile, lets out a accidental blush and looks down at her lap. ''anyway" says Ally breaking them of there thoughts. "Let's talk about the group!" "what are we going to name it?" asked Trish "I was thinking us4music, but I want our title to have part of our names in it, so I was thinking Auslly, but i have to include you and Dez, so Teztilly could work, but in the end, I decided on Team Austin." Said ally. "that's Perfict and not just beause my name is in it either." said Austin when he saw Trish's expression on her face. "Because we're a team. but personally, I think It should be called Team Ally." ''**Awwwww!" **said Trish and Dez. Ally just blushed and looked down at her lap. "That's really sweet Austin." She said. "But you deserve the credit." Trish and Dez awed again, while Austin and Ally huged. _"they would make such a cute couple!" _thought Trish to herself.

**(1) for those that don't know, Pixie is Raini Rodriguz's pet dog in real life i'm guessing. I'm not really shure cuz i saw pictures of Ross with her too, But I'm 85% shure that it's Raini's dog. and raini is Trish's real name. It is Ally's pet in my story. just thought i should enclude the little puppy.**

**Thank's for reading chapter...what?! chapter six allready? a long one to write as well. Speaking of chapters, I'm thinking of a 10th chapter aniversary! so when I publish chapter 10, I want anyone reading this to review: 10 platypusses! cause I love platypusses. who dosent? there indangered...I think. so, thanks again for reading, and this chapter is longer than I thought. I got writer's block after trish says "That's cuz now i'm my own boss!" after that, I couldn't think of anything else, so I put in some Desh in it. after that, some Auslly, (wich was one of the names for the group) Ask any questions that you have about my story in the review box, and chapter seven is coming soon! justdancer1234 out!**


	7. The First Music Video

**Hello, Readers! This is the first official chapter of me not following the rough draft! That means that I'm gonna be slow at first, and I am strugling with writer's block. But i am fighting through it and continuing with this story! Now, the meeting is over, and it's the next day. the first official music video for Double take is coming into action, followed by interviews, an overnight sensation, and of course some Auslly. just not the big Auslly part that I'm planing for the future. most of you know what that , Read & Review, as "They" say. whoever "they" are. I do not own any familiar subject, and Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7, Music video & mabey confessions?**

"Ok people from the top! And ACTION!" shouted Dez, even though "people" was just Austin. He and Dez were filming the music video for Double Take, as Ally and Trish stood on the sidelines, away from the camera for Ally's sake. Isn't Austin amazing?" asked Ally. they were watching Dez film the part with five different Austins. Only it was one Austin playing the guitar "He's so great at playing everything!" said Ally. "I can't wait untill the video is done and ready for Dez to edit!" "Well you're wait is over, ladies." said Dez, as he walked over to the girls. I just have to find my flash drive." hi ally! said austin as he walked away from Dez,Knowng Dez Didn't like anyone looking ofer his shoulder. "Um, You do know i'm right here you know." Said Trish. "Oh yeah Hi Trish!" said Austin. He was kinda afraid of Trish. In a wierd friendshiply way. "Better." said Trish. "I'm done!" said Dez, in a triumphous way. "Let's get back to the music room to save it onto My computer!" said Ally. "Then we can post it on MyTube!" **(1) **

**At the practace room! woosh! what? i'm short on savings! (2) Ally's POV.**

"I'm done'' said Dez, for the second time today. _"man, he's fast with computers!" _"Sorry it took me so long." said Dez. "I'm not used to this kind of softwear. But I did it! I put the music video on MyTube! I even made a folder for all of Austin's videos!" "Let's see the finished product allready!" I said. I look at the computer screen. It's a fullscreen image of the music video on MyTube. It shows a light switch for only a moment for "Flip a swich" then it shows Austin singing with a flash of lightning next to his face on "Turn on the lightning" then it shows him singining the rest of the song and dancing to the music. At the chorus, it shows the five Austins dancing and playing different instruments.

_"they wanna know,know,know, your name, name, name. they want the girl, girl, girl, with the game, game, game, and when they look, look, look, your way, way, way you're gonna make, make, make, em' do a double take!"_

"Wow! It has 594 hits allready!" I said, looking at the bottom of the screen after Dez pulled it out of large mode. "And everyone commeted on it too!" said Trish, looking at the box that read 594 commets. "That's a big number!" said Austin. We all looked at the hits box again and saw that it was now 9,650,001. "WOW!" we all said at the same time. that many hits in five minutes! "Well, it's getting late." i said. "Trish and I are going to leave now." I don't think they heard us over there excitement. They were like two kids in a candy store, only they were two teenagers acting like kids watching the digits go up.

**Sorry this chapter was short, but I have writers block. So if you guys have any ideas for chapter eight, let me know in your reviews!**

**(1) MyTube is my version of YouTube (wich I do not own) that I use in stories and such.**

**(2) This is from shake it up episode I think it was jingle it up. Idk.**

**I'm going camping again this weekend, what? it's summer and where do we begin? hehe. Phineas and Ferb. So I won't be writing untill monday. Who knows when the next chapter will be published? Hope you liked it! **


	8. The Idea

**Sorry for the delay, but I still have writers block on this story so this and the next chapter might come late. I'm just in a knot here, but I have plans for the future! I have also started on two other stories, and those started out easier cause I'm coppying the rough draft. so, R&R, I don't own any familiar subject, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter eight: The Idea**

"Guess who manages an ovenight sensation?" Said Trish as she came into Sonic Boom**.**

"Ohh! I love this game!" said Dez "Don't tell me...Don't tell me... I Know! Is it that guy?" he said pointing at a guy, who when saw Dez, dropped the kazoo he was holding and ran out of the store in fear.

"No, dumbhead. It's me!" said Trish with an eye roll.

"Awesome!" said Ally.

''No guys" said Dez "It's not awesome! don't you see? Trish quit on Austin so she could manage an overnight sensation. Duh"

"Once again, freakles, I'M managing AUSTIN and AUSTIN is an OVERNIGHT SENSATION." Trish said slowly, as to think that she was trying to talk to an alian from outer space.

"Oh. Well that makes more sense." said Dez, as Trish rolled her eyes again.

"What Up!" singed Austin and Dez

"I can't belive I'm an overnight sensation!" said Austin

"I can't believe it either!" said Ally, " It's ah-mazing!"

"It is ah-mazing," said Trish "But do you wanna know what's even better? I got Austin an interview with Hellen from 'The Hellen Show!''

"That's great, Trish!" said Ally

"Hellen wants Austin to be on tomorow afternoon's show" said Trish "But there's one problem. She wants a new original song."

"A new original song?!" says Ally "By Tomorow?!"

"I know it seems impossible, but I know you can do it, Ally!''

**In the music room, writing the song**

"Okay, you have eighteen hours to wright the best song ever. Go!" said Austin

"Oh, It's not that easy." said Ally

"I can start it." said Austin. He presses a key on the piano. "There. That's the first note! That helps. Right?"

"Hmm. are you shure you've never writen a song before?" Ally asks him sarcasticly

"Well, what do you normaly do?" asks Austin

"Well there isn't a 'normaly' sometimes I get a tune in my head. Sometimes I think of a lyric and write it down." says Ally as Austin reaches for her songbook that was sitting on top of the piano, But before he could touch it, Ally grabbed it and held it to her chest.

"NEVER. TOUCH. MY. BOOK." she said.

Austin looks away, and after a few seconds, quickly swipes his hand towards the cover. But Ally slaps his hand away angrily.

"So whatchya got?" asks Austin.

"Ok, 'The tears of your heart cry, I-" she starts

"Too depressing." says Austin

"The midnight sadness is-"

"That's even more depressing!" says Austin "The song should be fun, like a splash of sunshine. But your like a drizzle of darkness. We need to get you to relax. Get your creative juices flowing! Shut your eyes."

"I'm not going to shut my-" starts Ally

"SHUT YOUR EYES!" says Austin

"Okay, I will.'' says Ally "Don't touch my book!"

"Ok, Imagine you come home, and your living room is just full of cheerleaders!" says Austin

"Um, that's not really my idea of fun." says Ally, opening her eyes.

"Then imagine your on the beach!" says Austin

"Ugh! sand is getting everywhere!" says Ally with her eyes closed again. "Eww! Is that guy really wearing a thong?!"

"Okay, forget the beach!" says Austin "What _do _ you like?"

"I like pickles!" says Ally

"Then imagine your eating a pickle!" says Austin

"There's no eating in the store."

"Allright!" says Austin "Why don't we do this, I close my eyes, and you tell me to imagine stuff."

"Okay, imagine this: I'm giving up, I quit!" says Ally

"Got it." says Austin "Are there cheerleaders there?"

"Austin!" says Ally "What i'm saying is that maybe we should just forget this whole song idea."

"Whoa, woah." says Austin, pulling her down back onto the piano bench. "Not so fast."

**Chappy eight allready!**

**If you review me an idea for chapter nine, I will give you a shout out on my profile and authors notes, and add you to my favorite autors list. G'night everybody!**


	9. Funning Up!

**Sorry for not updating in like FOREVER! but I hade really severe Writer's block and I couldn't wright since June-or was it July? but once again, i am really sorry for not updating. Please forgive me!**

**that and school starded back up. so go to dance on Thursdays and Mondays for three hours, and I have a job at the library on Wednessdays for two hours, so Tuesdays and weekends are my only breaks, and Saturday is the only day I can see my BBFF (Bestest Best Friend Forever!) and I don't write on Sundays. so that leaves Tuesdays my only break from everything. So I am super busy, and I'll be even busier in September when FULL school starts back up. so I might not update for a long time but please be patient, and please don't hate me!**

**Chapter nine: Funning up Ally's POV**

"Woah, woah." said Austin as he pulled me back down on the piano bench. "not so fast."

"What now, Austin?" I asked

"Follow me." He said.

"where?" I asked. He was really starting to freak me out now.

"Just come on!" he said. And with that, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the practace room door, down the stairs, and into the store.

"Seriously, Austin'' I said as he put several disco lamps around the room and a radio on the computer. "what are you doing?"

"Funning you up!" he said, while putting on an upbeat song and dancing around. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Come on!" he said ''dance!"

He grabbed my hands and spun me around. then he let go of one of my hands and brought me out and pulled me back into his arms again. It felt like it lasted forever. we were stairing into eachother's eyes. I was dissapointed when he let go and started his solo.

"wow." I said "You dance ah-mazing!"

"Thanks." said Austin "Let me see your moves."

"Well, if you insist." I said.

I did my famous Climb the rope dance. I thought It was awesome, but when I looked over at him, He had a look of confusion on his face.

"What was that?" he asked

"Your just jelous!''

"Shure. Ok. Let's just keep it at that." Said Austin, with a sarcastic tone. "So, how do you feel now?"

"I feel like i can do anything!" Ally replied. "I'm so happy, I can do a cartwheel!"

She gets ready to do a cartwheel, when suddenly, she remembers something.

"Yeah, i can't do a cartwheel." she says, remembering that:

1. she was alone with Austin

2. she was wearing a skirt...

3. she really has no idea how to do a cartwheel.

"well, don't waste the creativity, come on!" said Austin, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the baby grand piano in the corner of Sonic Boom.

"yeah! let's write a song!" Ally replied, sittng down on the bench.

_Woah! Yeah!_

_Stop, hiding out in the shadows, scared to show the world you exist!_

_Dont, lock yourself in the darkness, the world is so much brighter than this!_

Austin was sleeping on the Sonic Boom counter, Ally found a pair of Cymbles and crashed them together in his ear.

_Yeah, if you never take a shot, your never gonna win,_

Ally is sleeping at the piano, austin uses Trish's magic shock finger and touches her on the shoulder.

_so turn it all around,_

Austin crumbles up a piece of paper and tries to throw it at Ally, who is sitting on the counter, writing in her songbook. He misses by two feet.

_So break down the walls! _

when Austin tries to turn around, he slips and falls off the bench and blushes.

_Woah!_

_don't be afraid to let them fall!_

_Break down the walls!_

_woah!_

_If you can dare to have it all,_

Austin and Ally are playing the piano together, and when they both hit the C chord, they accedently brush hands. they look at eachother and blush.

_Come on and give it everything you can,_

_take a chance, make a stand_

_and break, break, break down the walls!_

Austin and Ally: break down the walls!

"It only took all night but we did it!" shouted Austin, with his fists in the air.

"Whoo!" screamed Ally, as she High-fived Austin.

"This song is awesome! Thanks Ally!"

"your welcome. But you better hurry, you only have one hour to get to the Hellen show."

"you mean _WE _better hurry. I want you to be there with me."

"You mean it?" asked Ally, blushing a little.

"yeah, I mean, i wouldn't be going on the Hellen show at all if it wasn't for you! Thank you!"

They pulled into the hug and let go just as Trish and Dez walked in.

"We knew you could do it! here, we got you this!" said Trish, handing Ally a mug. "Guess who got a job at the mug store?"

"Congrats, we knew you could do it!" Ally said as she read the mug. "aww! thanks!"

"we also got you this one!" said Dez handing Austin another mug.

"Sorry you failed, you did your...best?" said Austin, reading the second mug.

"we got you two mugs, just in case." said Trish, smileing at Austin and Ally. "Dez wasn't supposed to give you that one." she said through gritted teeth as he put his hand on his head and turned around in embarrassment.

"Oh, we gotta go!" said Austin, looking at his watch.

"Let's go!'' agreed Ally.

**Sooooooo...how was it? I had to copy most of it from YouTube, so it took a loooooooooooooooonnnng time!**

**shout out to PerryGirl110! she gets all the credit from the begining of this chapter to the kiss...ah whoops! (shh!) ya didn't hear it from me!**

**please review!**


End file.
